Tomb of Dracula Vol 1 36
(story) | StoryTitle1 = Flight of Fear! | Synopsis1 = Quincy Harker, Rachel van Helsing, and Inspector Chelm have been gathered by Doctor Scott to hear a recorded testimony from an eye witness of Dracula's most recent activities: The first testimony comes from William Perry, who works at the London airport, he explains how when he and his foreman were checking out the landing gear on a plane headed for Boston the foreman noticed something wrong with the right wheel. This would prompt the flight to Boston to be delayed by three hours. When the announcement is made, this would prompt Dracula to confront a ticket agent to get on another flight. When they all turned out to be booked solid, Dracula would lash out at the man, prompting a call to security. In the struggle, Dracula would feed on one of the airport staff before fleeing in his mist form. Stopping the first tape, Dr. Scott prepares to put in the next when Rachel questions why they are wasting their time listening to the tapes. Scott makes a poignant observation that these tapes reveal Dracula's current mindset and that it may be a key to defeating the vampire. He then puts on another tape which has the testimony of Captain Sid Greenely of the US Air Force, who is stationed in the United Kingdom. Greenely explains how he was ordered to fly a military fighter jet to Washington D.C. in order to test out a new on board camera. Overhearing the mission plan, Dracula decides to hitch a ride aboard the jet. Sneaking on board in mist form, Dracula reveals himself to Greenely once the jet is airborne. Dracula introduces himself to Sid and demands that he change his course to Boston, Massachusetts. When Greenely tells Dracula that he's been photographed and the military will not allow a "spy" to get away scott free, Dracula laughs at this and allows Sid to photograph him. Sid realizes he is dealing with more than a mere spy when the photograph shows no picture. Pulling up the file on the jets computer tells the chilling truth about Dracula's true nature. Just then the jet would spiral out of control due to the added weight of Dracula in the ship and some how the devices would go haywire causing the jet to fire it's own missiles. It would require some fancy flying to dodge these missiles. During the maneuver, Sid would notice that Dracula experienced pain and signed with relief once the threat of the missiles had passed. The testimony would conclude with an explanation of what happened when the jet landed in Boston. Dracula would be met by a group of soldiers that would open fire on the vampire lord. Dracula would just stand his ground, taking a number of rounds before turning into a bat and flying away. With the testimony over, Dr. Scott would explain that Dracula was found in a weakened condition and given a ride from a taxi driver and then later failed in feeding upon a young girl. Quincy stops Scott from playing anymore tapes, having heard enough he decides that his vampire hunters must travel to America and try and stop Dracula there. While in Brazil, Frank Drake and Brother Voodoo travel to the hut that is owned by Danny Summer. Inside he finds only Chastity Jones. When he demands answers from her and tells her that Danny tried to kill him with zombies, she tells him that Danny fled when he heard them coming up the road. Spotting Danny trying to steal their jeep, Frank and Brother Voodoo stop him. Frank strikes Danny down and demands to know who hired Danny to kill him. Danny explains it was Dracula, and that he had no ability to resist his commands. Not fully believing him, Frank accepts the response and leaves him be. When Frank thanks Brother Voodoo for his help, Brother Voodoo tells Frank that he didn't help Frank just to let him up and leave. While in London, Quincy and Rachel board a plan heading for Boston. After bidding them farewell, Dr. Scott goes to a telephone booth and reports in to his master: Doctor Sun. This story is continued next issue... | Appearing1 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * * * * * * Antagonists: * * Dr. Scott * Other Characters: * * * * Mr. Wallchester * ** ** Col. Higgins ** Harry * * Locations: * ** * ** * Items: * Vehicles: * | Notes = | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }}